


runaway boys

by rangshree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangshree/pseuds/rangshree
Summary: Draco runs away from his toxic household and spends months out on the streets, running from one Inn to another. Christmas Eve, he is sitting on the street when he finds his cousin, Tonks. She forces him to come with her to 12 Grimmauld Pl. He meets his uncles which he's only ever seen in pictures, Sirius and Regulus Black. A very short, happy ending with a little Drarry spice.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	runaway boys

“Please--don’t,” she whimpered, as he walked towards the door.   
“I’m sorry, mother,” tears were falling down his pale face, lips trembling. He grabbed his black trunk.

“If you step foot out of this house, you will never be welcomed back,” a man with long blond hair came down the marble staircases.   
“Delightful.” He opened the door, gave one last forced smile to his mother, and left. 

“No! NO!”  
“Let him go, women.” 

The boy didn’t listen to this mother. He walked on the walkway full of pebbles, looked back at his mansion one last time, and went straight for the gates. 

Time went by. Weeks went by. It was almost a month. He barely ate. Managed to live off the money he stole from his father. Every week he would move to another wizard motel, worse than the one before. The room had bugs crawling in the corners, cobblewebs, a broken bed in the outskirts of a muggle town. The outside air filled the room, freezing, he sat with his knees close to his chest, crying every night. The bottles of firewhiskey he stole from his mansion were now empty, rolling around in the dust. 

His meals went from three times a day, to only once, to once every couple of days. He had two galleons left in his pocket. Using the remainder he bought some food and water and, ate portions every now and then. The boy was thinking why did he leave? He knew he wouldn’t be happy in that house, but he wasn’t happy out in the cold either. 

“Fuck!” he cursed under his breath, kicking his trunk to the floor, stubbing his toe. His tenant just told him he is to pay up rent or leave. He walked out of his fourth wizard’s motel. 

The snow was falling down, Christmas decorations were hanging from each light post. The smell of freshly baked gingerbread was filling the air, making his stomach rumble. He was in some muggle town, sat on the curb, as tears fell down his face. 

“Excuse me? Are you alrigh--.”  
He looked up and saw a young woman staring down at him. She had short bright pink hair, an odd robe on, and wore a red leather jacket.  
“Draco?” the young women questioned.   
Draco pulled his wand out, “Who are you?” he asked pointing the wand in her face. The young land didn’t look a bit terrified, instead, she gave a smile. 

“You’re Draco, right? Aunt Narcissa’s boy?”  
“How do you know me?” His wand was still pointing at her.  
“I’m--Tonks. Nymphadora Tonks,” she gave a smile.

Draco finally put his wand down. “Your mother--is your mother Andromeda?” Tonks gave a smile back at him. 

“What are you doing out here?” Draco gave no response to her question. She looked at his trunk sitting on the snowy curb. “Ah, I see you running?” Still, Draco gave no reply. She grabbed his black trunk.

“Let’s go.”  
“No, give me my stuff back.”  
“I can’t let you sit out here, it’s freezing.”  
“I can’t go with you--to Andy’s house--she’ll tell my mother,” he trembled upon his words.   
Tonks gave a smile, “My mum and your mother haven’t spoken in years, what makes you think she’ll tell her. But we aren’t going to my mum’s house. Also, did you just call her Andy?”

“My mother calls her that, I picked it up, sorry.”  
“No, need to apologize! Now let’s go.”

They made a couple of lefts and rights but didn’t speak to each other. Two cousins, they’ve never seen each other. She led him to a marble staircase that led to 12 Grimmauld Place. Tonks opened the golden doorknob, and a warm light made its way out. Draco, after weeks, felt a nice warm feeling. 

“Come in, just wait right here,” Tonks said pointing to the shoe rack next to the door. She put his trunk down and walked down the hallway. The walls had many portraits of old witches and wizards, which Draco seemed to recognize. There was one picture just near the staircase, of five young children. He immediately recognized his mother, Narcissa, and two aunts Bellatrix and Andromeda. Besides the three girls were standing two boys, he assumed it was the black brothers--.

“Draco?” Draco turned around to see a handsome man with long curly hair, and his shirt half-buttoned, you could see tattoos filling his chest. Draco recognized the man from old photos he’d seen in his mother’s old albums. It was his uncle, Sirius Black.

“You’re Sirius, right? My mother’s cousin?” Draco asked in a low voice. Sirius gave a slight grin, and answered, “Yes, I’m shocked you even know that.”  
“Oh--um I’ve seen you in old pictures.”  
“Well it’s nice to know, she hasn’t burned all of my pictures,” said Sirius sarcastically. “Tonks tells me you are on the run. Is that true?”   
Draco had no other choice than to explain. 

“My mother didn’t want me to go, but if I stay there any longer, I know I won’t be able to leave. I can’t, my father-- his trying to force me into becoming a death eater. He wants me to get that bloody tattoo and work of the bloody dark lord. I can’t. I just can’t. It’s always been like that. I try and do everything my father wants, yet it’s still not good enough, but I’m done. Anyways long story, very short, I ran. I don’t think I thought it through. I’ve been staying at some old wizards and muggle motels. Not the best but--.”

“When did you last eat?” Sirius cut him off.   
Draco tried his best to keep his emotions hidden, and in a low voice, “Couple days ago, I think.”  
“Leave your stuff here. Come inside. Eat.”

“But, I can’t--I mean I don’t even know you--I can’t bother you--.”  
“Draco, it’s Christmas Eve, I can’t let you leave. And you don’t know me, yet.” Draco gave a slight smile as he followed Sirius down the hallway, passing the moving pictures on the wall. “And besides, you may not know me, but you surely know Harry,” Sirius said with a grin on his face. 

Draco stopped walking, he lowered his voice, “What! Potter is here?”   
Sirius turned around and smiled. “Oh yes he is, along with Hermione, and the Weasleys will be coming tomorrow.” 

“That mudblood Granger is here?” Draco sneered. Sirius put his hand out stopping him.   
“That language is not allowed here AT ALL. Understood.” Sirius affirmed.   
“Sorr--Sorry sir.”  
“Don’t call me sir. But I think you and Kreacher will get along just fine.”

Before Draco could ask who Kreacher was, Sirius opened the door to the dining hall, allowing him to enter. There was a large fireplace at the far end, Iron pots and pans hang from the ceiling above, and a long wooden table sits in the center of the room, large enough to fit a couple of dozen people around it for a meal. 

“MALFOY?” Harry jumped out of his seat. Hermione turned around, “Draco?” Draco didn’t answer nor move from his potion, near the entrance of the dining hall.   
“Go on,” Sirius told Draco. “Mr. Malfoy will be joining--”  
“Don’t call me by that name. Please,” he added at the end. Sirius nodded, and said, “You remind me of my 16-year-old self.”

“Well as I was saying, Draco will be joining us for Dinner and Christmas, I assume?” he asked Draco.   
“No, I don’t think so, I don’t want to bother you--.”  
“Don’t be silly. Where are you going to go?” Sirius questioned.   
“Um--I’ll be going--.” Draco knew he had no place to go.  
“That’s right, back on the streets? Another muggle home? You are staying till you find a place.” 

Draco smiled at Sirius, speechless. He never knew his uncle like this, based on what his mother had told him Sirius was an arrogant, blood traitor, muggle lover, disappointment. But Draco didn’t find all those things bad anymore. Hell, half of those names apply to him. He took a seat on the table end near to another young man, a little younger than Sirius, but didn’t bother making small talk or asking who he is. Draco knew very well who he was. 

“Now I know all the things you’ve said and terrible things you’ve done to Harry, but I’m putting my grudge against you away, for now.” He raised his eyebrows. “Because today is Christmas eve.” 

The young man finally spoke up, “How’s Narcissa these days?”  
“She’s alright,” Draco responded quickly, trying to block any conversation about his family.   
“Do you know who I am? I doubt. You haven’t seen me since you were a little, about three or four.”  
“No, I’ve seen tons of pictures of you, at least more than Sirius. You’re Regulus, Regulus Black, right?”  
“Hm, yes I am.” Regulus’s wavy hair was a little shorter than Sirius’s. He looked more put together than Sirius. His hair was nicely done, he had proper clothes on. A bit too fancy for Christmas Eve. Draco turned his head and saw Hermione talking to Tonks, and Harry was talking to Sirius. He still hadn’t spoken to Harry, ad they were basically enemies in school. Harry was Sirius’s godson, while Draco was Sirius’s nephew. It felt very uncomfortable sitting there with everyone.   
“Kreacher,” Sirius called. “KREACHER!” He called again. “What’s the point of a bloody house elf if he doesn’t come when you call him!”   
“He will if you were nicer to him.” Regulus snapped at Sirius.   
“Sorry, I’m not the one in love with him,” Sirius bellowed.  
“Yeah well, at least I’m not the one in love with a werewolf.”   
Silence filled the room. Draco obviously had no idea they were talking about Remus Lupin. 

“Guys! Calm down,” Tonks said. 

Regulus called Kreacher into the room, who came in running. He took Draco’s plate and went back into the Kitchen. Kreacher came back out looking shocked, “Is this Master Draco?” he asked.

“Yes--Narcissa’s boy,” Regulus explained. Kreacher bowed down to Draco, who was completely confused. “Why did he say I was his Master?”

“You’re technically part of the family, even if you’re not a Black by name you are by blood,” Regulus told Draco. “You are on the family tree, therefore it’s in Kreacher’s nature to think of you as a master.”

Hermione gave a slight snarl. Kreacher returned back into the kitchen giving another bow to all of his masters. 

“I should really leave, it’s getting late,” Tonks said. It was already past midnight. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay the night?”   
“No--no, I promised mum I would be back by now. I’m spending Christmas morning with them, but we will be back tomorrow night.”

Sirius walked Tonks out, and everyone in the kitchen heard a Click, Tonks disapparated.

“We had a little family Christmas eve party, including Hermione,” Regulus explained giving a grin to Hermione. “Andy and her husband, Ted Tonks were here for dinner, but you’ll meet them tomorrow. Draco forced a smile. Harry and Hermione were on the other end of the table, they still hadn’t talked to Draco since he came. 

Sirius came back into the dining room, “There’s an extra bed in Harry’s room, Draco you can sleep there--.”

Both Draco and Harry eyed each other, but neither spoke up against Sirius. 

“Wait--you don’t mind Draco staying in your room? I only proposed that to annoy you.” Sirius asked raising an eyebrow at Harry.   
“Oh--well--I don’t--All the other rooms are dirty, right? I mean I’d be more than happy to see him sleeping in the hallway or something.” 

There was an awkward tension in the air, and finally, Regulus got up. “I’m going to sleep.” As he opened the door into the hallway he mumbled something along the lines, “Is--‘yone ‘raight?” but it was hard to make out what he said. 

“You lot, don’t stay up too late,” Sirius said and he left for his room. Hermione and Harry followed soon. 

Draco still sat there in the chair, he was missing his mother but at the same time, happy to get away from that house. He made his way up the stairs looking at the old pictures on the walls. Draco knocked on the door and opened it slowly. Harry was laying on his bed reading the Daily Prophet. Draco’s trunk was up against the wall near the empty bed, opposite Harry’s bed. Harry put his newspaper down and saw Draco standing on the threshold. 

“Malfoy.”   
“Don’t call me that.”  
Harry gave a slight grin.

Draco took his skanky coat and shirt off and pulled a pair of pajamas out of his trunk.   
“What you lookin’ at?” Draco asked Harry who was staring at his shirtless body.   
“Draco. Who did that?” 

Draco looked down and saw the marks and bruises on his body that Harry was staring at. He turned his back on Harry, bit his lips trying to hold in his tears.   
“No one. It was an accident,” he lied. 

He quickly put his nightshirt on and made his way inside the covers on his bed. 

“You know I thought you were dead,” Harry said lowering his voice. “I thought you would have at least wrote to me, but no. It’s been a month, and you were on the streets? I could’ve helped you find a place.”

“I don’t need your help,” Draco interjected. “OW! What was that for?” Harry threw the daily profit at Draco’s head.   
“Then why are you here? If you don’t need help, why are you here?”  
Draco turned around, “I can leave, I don’t want to stay here and I’m planning on leaving after Christm--”  
“DON’T YOU UNDERSTAND! It’s okay to ask for help, you need to comprehend, that YOU ARE NOT ALONE.” Harry affirmed as he got up from his bed and walked over to Draco’s bed. 

“Move your ass over,” Harry said as he rolled into Draco’s bed pulling the covers over them. They laid there in silence, Draco was still facing the wall, his back on Harry. 

Draco finally whispered, “I missed you.”


End file.
